Tequila Truth Serum
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: SwanQueenWeek - Truth Serum - Tequila makes Regina tell the truth.


_Okay so this is for SwanQueenWeek - Truth Serum - Tequila makes Regina tell the truth. _

Emma almost can't believe the sight that awaits her in the Diner. She got a call from Ruby to get down there right away but she assumed it was just Leroy stirring up trouble again. Instead she walked in and found Regina, a bottle of tequila and a megaphone.

She frowns wondering where the hell the mayor managed to get a megaphone before she remembers magic. She walks over to the clearly drunk woman who takes another swig of tequila. Emma reaches for the bottle, "Uhm Regina maybe I could take that from you?"

Regina giggles before grinning at her, "Why? Wanna have a drink with me? I wanna have a drink with you," she says before grabbing Emma's hand and pulling her down to sit with her.

"Regina you're really drunk," Emma states.

"And you're really pretty."

Emma blushes at the compliment. She needs to get Regina out of here before she blows their cover. So far they've been sneaking around and she has a feeling that if Regina has any more tequila then their secret will not be a secret much longer. "Who gave you tequila anyway?" she asks wondering who would provide the brunette with her particular brand of truth serum.

"Ruby. I like Ruby Emma. She's fun and she gave me tequila so she's my favourite waitress!" she declares before reaching for her megaphone. "RUBY!" she shouts, the megaphone booming through the diner, "You're the best waitress here!"

Ruby chuckles, "Thanks Regina. If you could prove that in a tip it would be much appreciated."

Regina whirls back round to Emma, "Emma I'm drunk," she says with another giggle.

"I know," Emma says before finally swiping the tequila away and pushing it out of Regina's reach, "Maybe we should go home."

"Only if we go together," Regina replies, "I like it much better when you come home with me. Your mattress is too lumpy."

At that Snow who has been eavesdropping from a nearby booth gasps, "Emma what is she talking about?"

"She's drunk," Emma replies with a sheepish look.

"I am," Regina says, "But your mattress is still terrible."

"How would you know that?" Snow asks with a paling face.

"Because I slept with your daughter in it, and in the kitchen and on the stairs. I love Emma and sleeping with her. She tastes even better than tequila."

At the sudden onslaught of honesty Snow faints.

"Okay well I guess that's us out in the open," Emma says before lifting Regina up, "Let's get out of here before she wakes up."

"Aw" Regina whines, "But she's much more fun when she's asleep!"

Emma chuckles before looking sternly at her girlfriend, "She might be but you need some sleep. Also that was way too much honesty for my mother."

"Tequila makes me honest," Regina says with a shrug, "I want more tequila Emma, and more you."

Emma smiles at that before leaning in to give her a kiss. She's been dying to kiss her in public and now since Regina's outed them anyway she can. She doesn't care that people gasp or in some cases simply shrug and go on with their day. She simply enjoys the sweet taste of Regina's loving kiss before she pulls away. She taps Regina's nose before giving her a stern look, "Why did you drink tequila?"

Regina shrugs again before leaning against Emma to keep herself standing, "Because I don't want to hide anymore and I kept chickening out when we tried to tell people so I got my truth serum." She reaches for her megaphone, "People of Storybrooke! I have an announcement to make. I love Emma Swan. Deal with it bitches!" She throws the megaphoe down before grabbing Emma's hand and making them exit the Diner. "I love you and I want everyone to know. Thanks to tequila now they do!"

"Is it worth the hangover you'll have tomorrow?" Emma asks keeping her hands on Regina's waist to steady her. Regina nods vigorously, "You're worth all the hangovers in the world!"

Emma grins. Regina may be drunk but she's honest and that truth of her love means the world to her. "I love you," she says before giving Regina another long loving kiss, "And because I love you I'm going to take you home."

Regina grins at her before winking, "Celebration?" she asks.

Emma chuckles, "Maybe tomorrow when you feel better."

Regina frowns, "I feel excellent" she says with a slight slur as she wobbles on her feet. Emma picks her up swooping the woman up into her arms before carrying her to the car, "You won't in a few hours," Emma says as she straps the woman into the passenger seat.

"I won't?" Regina asks with a pout, "Then I should keep drinking. Then I'll just feel better and better."

Emma can't help but laugh at drunk Regina logic as she climbs into the driver's seat. "The only thing you're having to drink is water and then you're going to bed."

"Will you come with me? My bed is better with you in it," Regina says with pleading puppy eyes. "Please Emma."

Emma smiles at her before reaching over to lovingly squeeze her girlfriend's hand, "You never have to beg me to be in your bed Regina. If you want me there I'll be there."

"Good because I want you there forever," Regina says as she lolls against the passenger seat. She closes her eyes as Emma starts the engine and begins to hum quietly before suddenly bursting into song. Emma jumps slightly as Regina begins to belt a strange mish-mash of Disney songs.

"What are you singing?" Emma asks after a few minutes.

"It's a serenade for you," Regina replies as if it were obvious. "Well then thank you," Emma says as they pull into the mansion's driveway, "Now come on it's bedtime."

"No," Regina says as she folds her arms and curls her legs up to try and stop Emma getting her out of the car. "Regina come on let me help you get inside," Emma says as she attempts to wrangle the seatbelt off of her pouting girlfriend.

"No, I want to stay awake with you," Regina replies.

"You can," Emma says, "You can be awake with me indoors."

Regina nods, "Fine, but don't let me feel worse. You're my saviour Emma."

"I always will be," Emma replies before picking up the woman for whom the effects of the tequila are beginning to take their toll. Regina yawns against her, "Emma I like your red jacket better than this blue one."

Emma grins at the admission, "I thought you hated my leather jackets."

"They're good for hiding in during scary movies," Regina admits, "And they suit you."

Emma smiles knowing Regina might regret that truth when she wakes up and remembers her tequila announcements tomorrow. "Anything else to tell me before you go to sleep?" Emma asks as she sets Regina down on the bed. She pulls the woman's blazer and heels off before laying down next to her and tugging the covers over them.

"You're awesome," Regina says, "You're funny and kind and sweet and you care about me. Love you," she yawns as a final admission before her eyelids flutter shut. Emma smiles as her girlfriend falls asleep. She watches her doze peacefully for a few minutes before she kisses her forehead and moves a stray brunette curl back behind Regina's ear. Emma knows Regina will have one hell of a hangover in the morning but she'll be there to help her.

She smiles at Regina once more before she snuggles closer to her. Tequila always makes her girlfriend tell the truth. Sometimes they're embarrassing ones or upsetting admissions. Today though the secret spilled was the best one in Emma's opinion.

"I love you," Emma whispers in Regina's ear before she too falls asleep.

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
